1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sensor and magnetic detection apparatus using spins.
2. Related Background Art
It is recently known that spins injected from a ferromagnet into a nonmagnetic body are accumulated there and the spins are attenuated by an external magnetic field, as described in Non-patent Literature 1 (X. Lou et al., “Electrical Detection of Spin Accumulation at a Ferromagnet-Semiconductor Interface,” PHYSICAL REVIEW LETTERS, The American Physical Society, May 5, 2006, 96, 176603-1 to 176603-4). It is also known that spins are accumulated in a semiconductor. The semiconductor for accumulation of spins is GaAs, for example, as employed in Non-patent Literature 2 (M. Tran et al., “Enhancement of the Spin Accumulation at the Interface between a Spin-Polarized Tunnel Junction and a Semiconductor,” PHYSICAL REVIEW LETTERS, The American Physical Society, Jan. 23, 2009, 102, 036601-1 to 036601-4), or Si, for example, as employed in Non-patent Literature 3 (Saroj P. Dash et al., “Electrical creation of spin polarization in silicon at room temperature,” NATURE, Macmillan Publishers Limited, Nov. 26, 2009, vol. 462, pp 491-494).